10 & 11
by Emma the Fish
Summary: What if instead of sending an invitation to a younger version of his eleventh incarnation, the doctor sent an invitation to a former incarnation? The tenth doctor shows up to lake silencio on the 22nd of april for his own "funeral". Then he and his eleventh (therefore future) self continue to meet. But the second time 10 meets 11, 11 hasnt met him yet. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor lay at the lake side with River, Amy, and Rory. He poured them wine and took a sip for himself, quickly spitting it out. They smiled and laughed - even the Doctor. But on the inside - oh, Doctor - he was crying. He knew what came next. He knew what his friends were going to go through. The pain and terror. River - Melody Pond - he loved her. He knew it, but he would never tell her. Never.

When Canton Delware III appeared, the Doctor nodded and saluted him . . . . . Moments later, an Apollo 11 astronaut emerged from the depths of the lake.

He told his friends - his 3 best friends in the whole world! - that he had to go and no matter what happened, this is what had to happen.

As he spoke with them, Amy and Rory discussed what could possibly be happening until River spoke.

"Be quiet,"

"What?" Amy asked, looking to her right at River.

"I hear something," River closed her eyes and listened.

Rory watched the Doctor, but Amy did the same as River.

The two opened their eyes at the same time but it was River who spoke.

"Footsteps,"

At this, all 3 of them turned around.

A man was walking over to them. His hair was a mess, yet absolutely amazing. His eyes, even from a distance you could tell his eyes held many more years than his face did. He wore red converse and and a blue suit with a tie and a trench coat. His hands were in his pockets and he was frowning.

He came I stand beside Amy, Rory, and River.

"Professor Song," he spoke, his voice cold and empty.

"Spoilers," she turned to watch the Doctor.

"Come again?"

River didn't take her eyes off of the Doctor as the astronaut's arm raised. "I haven't been made a Professor, you idiot. Not yet, anyway. Spoilers."

She knew what came next, but she still felt as if a bullet had gone through her and left a gaping hole in her heart as she watched the Doctor burst ink light.

Rory and River held Amy back and the mystery man - well, a mystery to Amy and Rory, anyway - pulled out a sonic screwdriver.

Amy and Rory would have thought this odd, but neither of them noticed.

The astronaut struck again and the Doctor fell to the ground, supposedly dead.

The astronaut disappeared into the depths of the lake once more.

Amy rushed to the Doctor, checking his hearts.

Rory stood by, shocked.

River watched as the man soniced his future self.

"We need to talk," River said.

"Really?" Rory asked. "Now?"

"Yes, now." River said.

The 10th Doctor stowed away his sonic screwdriver in his suit jacket. "He was - he was . . . . . . . . Was he who I think he was?"

River nodded.

The 4 of them entered the cafe that 3 of them had been in just over an hour ago, still with the Doctor but a different version.

They sat together in a booth.

"Where are we?" River asked.

Amy and Rory looked confused.

"Early days," he said. "Very early."

"Yes, I can see that by your incarnation, thank you very much." River snapped. "But where are we? What have you done?"

"I can't tell you," said 10.

"All you have to do is be subtle," River sighed.

The Doctor nodded. "I can't tell you."

"Who are you?" Rory asked.

"Um," 10 frowned. "Not sure I should say."

"You know the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Er - yeah." 10 nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

Amy furrowed her brows. "What do you mean you 'suppose we could say that'? Did you know him or didn't you?"

"I do know him," 10 said shortly. "I still know him to put it simply."

"Look at this," River said. "The envelopes for invitations. They're numbered."

"Yeah, the man at the lake pointed it out." Rory nodded. "He was number 4."

"I've got 2," River laid her envelope down.

"We've got a 3," Amy out the envelope addressed to both Rory and herself.

"Maybe it's trust?" Rory suggested. "I mean, not to be self centered or anything, but he trusted Amy and I. He trusted you."

"He did?" 10 looked to River. "Are you sure?"

River looked him right in the eye. "Positive,"

Amy and Rory eyed each other, each with a what-the-hell-is-going-on kind of look.

"Well, I'm not." 10 said icily.

"Well, why would we trust you?" Amy asked. "We don't know who you are."

"And you know who River is?" 1o asked.

"No," Amy said. "But I know her. I've known her since just a few weeks after I met the Doctor. I don't need I know who she is to know that I trust her totally and completely. 100%. There is no doubt in mind. But you - I've just met you and you're showing very little trust in my friends and me for that matter and I know the reasoning behind River's secrets. I see no reasoning behind yours. Especially seeing River - at the very least - has given me her name."

10 just stared, then cracked a grin. "Oh, I like you."

Amy sat back and sighed heavily. "So, who do you think is number 1? I'm guessing you'll be number 5, Pretty Boy, if not a higher number."

10 frowned. "Not sure,"

He pulled out his envelope and laid it on the table. On the sticker that held the flap down, there was a 1.

Amy huffed. "You?"

"_You_?" Rory repeated.

"Him." River sighed.

"Me?" 10 said.

River frowned, with a nod. "Yes, you. Really, yes. I mean he could have sent for the same incarnation, but where's the fun in that, eh? Anyway, if he'd called for 11, then the other one wouldn't have come to the funeral. Well, couldn't have. Too much confusion and danger. Very dangerous to have you, as well, but that doesn't matter now."

"But why me particularly?" 10 asked.

River slammed her fist down on the table, causing Amy and Rory to start, but 10 remained silent and rigid. "Does it matter? Fine. Incarnation number 1. Stubborn, always trying to hard to be old and grumpy. Had Susan with him and other Time Lords equals bad idea. Stuck in a Time Lock. Second incarnation. Silly old fool, still trying ti be old. Stuck in a Time Lock. Third. Stuck on Earth, in the 70s, in a Time Lock. Fourth. Silly, but still trying to be old and grumpy. Stuck in a Time Lock. Fifth. Young. Excepting that and willingly moving on like so. Fun but serious and absolutely brilliant. Stuck. In. A. Time Lock. Sixth. Crazy, weird, and rather egoistic if you were to ask me. Mid life crisis, more or less. Stuck in a Time Lock. Seven. What can I say, really? Except he is pretty much a repeat of 2. Oh, and what else? Oh, yes. Stuck in a Time Lock. Eight. He's the incarnation who blew up your home planet. Partially stuck in a Time Lock but with him going crazy like that after what he did, would you trust yourself at that point in your timeline? I didn't think so. Ninth. A bit of a mid life crisis - again - and recovering from what he did. Not stuck in a Time Lock but I've just given reasoning. Which leaves you. Near the end of the time stream for this incarnation."

"How do you know?" 10 asked.

"Because I know the Doctor," River said. "And he needs someone who understands what pain he is going through. At this point in your incarnation, you've lost Rose, Martha, Donna, Astrid, the Master, Adelaide, Lady Christina de Souza. You understand pain more than - nearly - any other incarnation. And us much as 11 hates to admit it, that's exactly what he needed."

"Why?" 10 asked. "He's dead! What does he need me for?"

"Them," River turned to Amy and Rory.

"So," Amy sighed. "What I'm getting from this is you're the Doctor?" 


	2. Chapter 2

10 led Amy, Rory, and River to his TARDIS.

Upon entering, Amy and Rory stared around while River simply sat in a chair and scowled at 10.

"Has it always been bigger on the inside?" Amy asked.

"Yep," 10 pulled levers, pressed buttons, zig zagged doo hickies and sent them hurling through the Time Vortex at neck breaking speed.

Amy and Rory clung to the railing.

"USE THE STABILIZERS!" Amy shouted.

"THE TARDIS DOESN'T HAVE STABILIZERS!" 10 exclaimed.

"THE BLUE SWITCHES!" Amy, Rory, and River yelled in unison.

Amy made her way to the console, wobbling a lot, and pressed two little blue buttons. The TARDIS automatically settled.

"How - "

"Spoilers," Amy smiled to 10.

"Right," 10 sighed and began walking around the console. "So, I'm guessing you're my future companions?"

Rory nodded.

"Okay, then." 10 nodded. "Let's get you home."

After dropping the Ponds' off at home - never learning their names - 10 sent the TARDIS flying, ignoring the stabilizers - though whatever he did, the rode was a considerable amount smoother - and randomly landed on the once once lost (the Doctor found it) Moon of Poosh.

"What are we doing here?" River asked.

"I'm not leaving," 10 said. "I'm not bringing you anywhere until we talk."

"About what, Sweetie?" River sighed.

"Stop that," 10 snapped. "What is with the whole 'Sweetie' thing? We don't - I know this for a fact because I would NEVER - have a romantic relationship. Not in my future or your past. It just can't happen!"

"I met you years ago, Doctor." River said. "I was very, very young when I met you. And the word just came out. I don't know. It stuck."

This was actually true.

"Any other questions?" River asked.

"No," 10 said.

She could see it in his eyes though. He was overflowing with questions that he didn't have answers to and he wasn't used to that. He always had the answers. But he was also sad. Crying inside. Not sure what to do with himself.

"I can see it, so don't deny it." River said. "What's wrong?"

10 kind of laughed. "What's wrong? Really? Right. I've figured it out."

"You've figured what out?" River asked.

"I have been given a sort of prophecy," said 10. "The Ood gave me a message. 'He will knock four times and your song will end, Doctor'. This is what they meant. I have been brought to watch my own death. I have been brought to watch my own death because I remembered that I watched my own death when I went to die. My eleventh incarnation did not need help. He needed to keep time running as smoothly as time can run."

River sighed. "Good theory,"

"Thank you," 10 turned to the console.

"But you are so wrong," River chuckled.

"What?" 10 whipped around. "What do you mean? How am I wrong?"

"I can't tell you," River smiled. "But you are. You are very, very, _very_ wrong."

"But - but - "

"Be happy that you're wrong, Doctor." River cut in. "You've got it better than that. And you're end is better than mine."

"You know my ending?" 10 asked.

River, thinking of spoilers as always, spoke.

"You watched your end,"

"I mean," 10 huffed. "You know what happened. Why I am going to be shot by an Apollo 11 astronaut at a lake side in Utah."

"Oh," River smiled. "Yes, I do."

"But you can't tell me," 10 sighed.

"Correct," River nodded.

10 turned to the console. "Where shall I drop you off?"

"Amy and Rory's house," River said.

"Who?"

"The two people you _just_ dropped off," River rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"You didn't give me the chance," River chuckled.

10 set the coordinates and they landed.

But, as River exited the TARDIS, they heard a vworping noise.

A blue police box was at the corner of Baker St. and North Boulevard.

River grinned and ran over to it, 10 following her.

She sighed. "Really?"

He nodded.

As River was unlocking the door, Amy and Rory rushed out and the 4 of them entered the TARDIS. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you get our message?" Amy hurried over and hugged 11.

"Yep," 11 nodded. "A summons to 1969? Sounds dangerous?"

"Yeah," Rory walked over. "Doesn't it sound like its right up your alley?"

"Yes," 11 nodded. "But - hello, River."

10 remained hidden in the shadows as River approached 11. "Hello, Doctor."

"Doctor, we need to talk." Amy said.

"What's up, Pond?" 11 asked.

"Amy," River said warningly.

"You - you've got to be careful," Amy said.

"You need to trust us," River said.

Rory and Amy back away as the Doctor's eyes went cold, harsh, and empty.

"Trust you?" 11 turned slowly to look at River. "Amy and Rory, fine. But you, Dr. Song? Trust you?"

"At least - "

"No, I'll trust you." 11 said calmly.

"You will?" River asked, not sure if there was going to be more to this.

"Yes," 11 nodded. "Just one question. Who are you?"

The tears began forming but River would not let them fall. If she started crying, she would spill her guts and that was more dangerous than ever with 10 in the room.

"Okay," 11 snarled. "Who did you kill?"

Out of the corner of her eye, River saw 10 furrow his brows.

"I can't," she said. "You know I can't."

11 shook his head. "Can you tell me anything?"

"Please," she pleaded. "Trust me."

11 leaned in and whispered into her ear, quiet enough so that Amy and Rory couldn't hear him. "How do you know my name?"

River closed her eyes. He knew? Well, then. In the future she was very ignorant and careless.

She opened her eyes. "I. Cannot. Tell. You."

11 opened his mouth to say something harsh but was interrupted by Amy.

"Trust me,"

11 turned to her and nodded, approaching her. "Okay. I trust you."

She gave a single nod.

"Amelia Pond," 11 chuckled. "My life in your hands."

"How is your life in danger?" Rory asked.

"Well, it is, isn't it?" Came a voice from the shadows.

11 looked over as 10 stepped into the light.

"Hello," 10 waved his hand.

"Hi," 11 said, jaw dropped.

"You _idiot_," River said, turning to 10.

"How - " 11 began.

"It's a really long story," 10 interrupted. "So. We're going to 1969?"

"Um - yeah." 11 was totally and completely speechless.

10 wanted to say something. About the lake. And the astronaut. Utah. River Song. But he couldn't. And he knew that.

"So, Utah?" Said 10. "I mean 1969!"

"Utah?" 11 asked. "What about Utah?"

"Nothing," 10 shook his head. "It's just Utah. Unimportant and blaaaaaah."

11 nodded, unconvinced.

11 was setting coordinates and talking to the Ponds. River whet to get a glass of water and 10 followed.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"What's wrong?" 10 asked.

River whipped around. "That was stupid, idiotic, and dangerous. And then you mentioned Utah!"

"What did you want me to do, hide in the shadows till we went back to earth?"

"Hmmm," River pretended to think for a few moments. "YES! Now what do you want?"

"I have two questions," 10 said.

"Shoot," River took a seat at the table.

"Question number 1," 10 took a seat across from her. "Well, you said my end isn't nearly as bad as yours."

"Yes, I did." River nodded.

"How do you know I your end?" 10 questioned.

River sighed. "I am on,y going to tell you this because you have to take Red Con before you leave because you can't remember what happened beside Lake Silencio."

10 nodded.

"Tell no one," River demanded.

10 nodded again.

"One night," River began. "In your future, in my past, I was in the - erm - console room with - uh, well - you. You fell asleep and you had a nightmare. Anyway, your dreams sort of leaked out into my mind. I saw a library. The Library. I only saw a small part of what happened. My death."

River's voice cracked at the last two words.

10 was speechless at first, but at last he said something.

"River, there was nothing I could have done - "

"What's the other question?" River cut in.

"Oh," 10 looked into her eyes with a grave look on his face. "River. Who did you kill?"

River shook her head and left the room. 10 followed.

In the console room, 11, Amy, and Rory were talking about President Richard Nixon.

"Hello," River smiled.

Amy waved her hand, making River laugh.

11 looked at her, not sure what to think of her.

10 kind of frowned and scowled in her direction, absolutely, totally, completely, 100% positive that he would NEVER trait Professor - or Dr. - River Song no matter who or what she turned out to be.

Rory just kind of awkwardly stood there, not sure what to do, where to look, or what to think.

11 pulled a lever and the TARDIS hurled herself into the Time Vortex.


	4. Chapter 4

The two Doctors set the coordinates and landed the TARDIS.

11 pushed a button. "Invisibility setting," he smiled.

10 gave a thumbs up. "Okay."

"I'll go first," said 11. "We don't know what's out there."

11 exited the TARDIS and 10 approached River.

"What?" She said.

"You said he trusted you," 10 stated.

"Yes," River nodded. "I did."

10 frowned. "He does not appear to trust you,"

"I stated that you will trust me at the point in your timeline in which you go a lake side and you are shot," River said stiffly.

"But he's past that point, isn't he?" Rory asked.

"No," River shook her head. "Remember back at the lake side? He said he was 1112?"

"Yes," Amy nodded.

"Well, that's wasn't him." River sighed. "He was about 200 years older. This is his past. Well, wibbly wobbly timey wimey."

"Oh, time travel." Amy sighed.

"You can never get it straight in your head," Rory shook his head.

"So he has no idea?" 10 asked.

"No, he has no idea what's coming." River lied. "Because you will have to forget. I don't know when, but you will have to forget."

"Why?" 10 questioned. "I've never had to forget meeting a future incarnation before. And it had happened frequently."

"If you count every meeting not many times it has happened throughout your time stream but by meeting you have crossed your own timeline 3 times. That's it!" River yelled.

Amy and Rory looked back and forth from River to 10.

"I COULD USE A LITLLE HELP OUT HERE!" 11 called.

River sighed.

The 4 of them exited the TARDIS, instantaneously have several guns pointed at them.

"We're nice!" 10 exclaimed.

11 smacked his forehead.

River looked around to find that they were in the Oval Office and 11 was seated at the desk, feat up on the desk of the most important man in the United States.

"Mr. President," said 11. "Meet my assistants. The legs," he gestured to Amy. "the Nose," Rory. "the 10th," 10. "and Mrs. Robinson." River.

"I hate you sometimes," River said through gritted teeth.

"No you don't," 11 smiled and stood up.

River smiled.

10 looked from 11 to River to the Ponds who seemed to find their behavior completely normal.

"Are they always like this?" 10 leaned toward the Ponds and whispered.

"Pretty much," Amy muttered with a nod.

10 had no idea how 11 pulled it off but within about a half hour they went from having guns pointed at their heads to re-entering 11's TARDIS with Canton Deleware III going to investigate the little girl who had been frequently calling the president.

"It - it - it's bigger on the inside!" Said Canton upon entering the TARDIS.

"Really?" 10 walked over to the console. "I hadn't noticed! Thank you for the info!"

Canton scowled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Three months later . . . . . .

Amy was running. Running for her life. Or at least, that's what Canton's "employees" thought.

But she ran from the van, pretending that her life was in danger. Well, she wasn't totally pretending. But she didn't know that yet.

She came to a cliff and Canton came up to her.

"Hello, Miss Pond." he took a gun from his pocket.

"Canton," Amy said. "Do you even remember why your doing this?"

Canton raised his free hand and snapped his fingers. One of his men unrolled a body bag.

"That's a body bag," Amy frowned.

"Yes, it is." Canton nodded.

"It's empty," she said.

"How bout that?" Canton smirked.

His gun sounded.

"Dr. Song!" Canton called.

River added two tally marks to her arm and ran.

She came to a ledge. A wall taken down for construction.

"Hello, Dr. Song." Canton came up behind her. "No way out now."

River turned around and smirked. "Oh, Mr. Deleware. There's always a way out."

She spread her arms like wings and fell backwards off of the fifty story ledge.

Rory looked down into the - well, whatever it was. His mind was blank. He had no idea where he was. He was pretty sure he was in Arizona, but he had no idea about anything. Only that he had to make it look like his life was in danger. Little did he know, it was.

Canton appeared, his men blocking any escape Rory had.

"Run," Canton smirked.

"Why don't you just shoot me?" Rory asked, hands in the air.

"It'll look better if you run,'' Canton smiled deviously.

So, Rory ran toward another wall of Canton's men noting Mr. Deleware's superb acting skills.

Bang.

10 ran into an alleyway. If he had actually been running for his life, this would have been an amateur choice. 10 knew this. That's why he ran into the alleyway.

"Doctor," Canton entered the alleyway.

"So," 10 looked away from the wall that supposedly meant his demise and over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his supposed enemy. "You've figured it out?''

"Obviously," Canton chuckled. "You're going to have to come with me."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" 10 questioned.

"What?" Canton said. "Like I did with your little friends? No, Doc. I know what happens if I shoot you. So come with me and if you try to escape, know that I can get to a friend of _your _incarnation."

"Such as?" 10 looked back to the brick wall.

"All of them," Canton smirked.

10 raised his hands in surrender and allowed the guards to shove him into a black van. 


	6. Chapter 6

10 was tied up and placed on a chair within a wall which was still being built beside 11.

"So," said 11. "We meet again."

"Yeah," 10 sighed.

The guards were watching them closely so they knew that they had to put on an act.

"Where are the others?" 11 asked.

"Amy was shot somewhere down South, Rory was shot in Arizona, and River junked our of a 50 story building." 10 replied.

11 stared at the ground, forcing tears. "Oh,"

10 looked at his future incarnation. "There was nothing I could do,"

11 sniffed. "Yeah, I know. I mean, what could you have possibly done?"

"Yeah," 10 frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon entering the TARDIS, Canton stared around.

"Still as weird as ever," he sighed.

The Doctors frowned.

"The TARDIS is amazing," 11 said, patting the console reassuringly.

Canton frowned. "What about Dr. Song?" He asked, looking from Amy to Rory back to the two Doctors who stood beside each other. "She dove out of a fifty story building."

10 looked at 11 who was very calm.

"Yeah," 11 nodded, pulling a lever. "She does that."

10 furrowed his brows. "She what?"

"Never mind," 11 waved his remark off. "We'll talk later."

11 "landed" the TARDIS on the side of a building and River kind of fell right into the pool.

Once canton was gone and River was back in prison and Amy and Rory were in bed, 10 and 11 just kind of stared at each other.

"So," said 10.

"So," said 11.

"Um, nice meeting me." 10 said.

"Pleasure to see me again," 11 laughed.

"But I must be going," 10 said.

"Yes," 11 said. "Where shall I drop you off?"

"My TARDIS is outside Amy and Rory's house." 10 stated.

11 nodded, set the coordinates, landed the TARDIS, and turned to 10. "It - it's been good,"

10 nodded, stared at the ground, and left the TARDIS. He still knew about River knowing about the Library and he had no idea what to do.

He unlocked and entered his TARDIS, then closed and locked the door behind himself. He collapsed in the pilot's chair and closed his eyes letting the memories of the last few months play before his eyes.

_"Professor Song," he spoke, his voice cold and empty._

_ "Spoilers," she turned to watch the Doctor._

_ "Come again?"_

_ River didn't take her eyes off of the Doctor as the astronaut's arm raised. "I haven't been made a Professor, you idiot. Not yet, anyway. Spoilers."_

_ She knew what came next, but she still felt as if a bullet had gone through her and left a gaping hole in her heart as she watched the Doctor burst ink light._

_ Rory and River held Amy back and the mystery man - well, a mystery to Amy and Rory, anyway - pulled out a sonic screwdriver._

_ Amy and Rory would have thought this odd, but neither of them noticed._

_ The astronaut struck again and the Doctor fell to the ground, supposedly dead._

_ The astronaut disappeared into the depths of the lake once more._

_ Amy rushed to the Doctor, checking his hearts._

_ Rory stood by, shocked._

_ River watched as the man soniced his future self._

_ "We need to talk," River said._

_ "Really?" Rory asked. "Now?" _

_ "Yes, now." River said._

_ The 10th Doctor stowed away his sonic screwdriver in his suit jacket. "He was - he was . . . . . . . . Was he who I think he was?"_

_ River nodded._

_The 4 of them entered the cafe that 3 of them had been in just over an hour ago, still with the Doctor but a different version. _

_ They sat together in a booth._

_ "Where are we?" River asked._

_ Amy and Rory looked confused._

_ "Early days," he said. "Very early."_

_ "Yes, I can see that by your incarnation, thank you very much." River snapped. "But where are we? What have you done?"_

_ "I can't tell you," said 10._

_ "All you have to do is be subtle," River sighed._

_ The Doctor nodded. "I can't tell you."_

_ "Who are you?" Rory asked._

_ "Um," 10 frowned. "Not sure I should say."_

_ "You know the Doctor?" Amy asked._

_ "Er - yeah." 10 nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."_

_ Amy furrowed her brows. "What do you mean you 'suppose we could say that'? Did you know him or didn't you?"_

_ "I do know him," 10 said shortly. "I still know him to put it simply."_

_ "Look at this," River said. "The envelopes for invitations. They're numbered."_

_ "Yeah, the man at the lake pointed it out." Rory nodded. "He was number 4."_

_ "I've got 2," River laid her envelope down._

_ "We've got a 3," Amy out the envelope addressed to both Rory and herself._

_ "Maybe it's trust?" Rory suggested. "I mean, not to be self centered or anything, but he trusted Amy and I. He trusted you."_

_ "He did?" 10 looked to River. "Are you sure?"_

_ River looked him right in the eye. "Positive,"_

_ Amy and Rory eyed each other, each with a what-the-hell-is-going-on kind of look._

_ "Well, I'm not." 10 said icily._

_ "Well, why would we trust you?" Amy asked. "We don't know who you are."_

_ "And you know who River is?" 1o asked._

_ "No," Amy said. "But I know her. I've known her since just a few weeks after I met the Doctor. I don't need I know who she is to know that I trust her totally and completely. 100%. There is no doubt in mind. But you - I've just met you and you're showing very little trust in my friends and me for that matter and I know the reasoning behind River's secrets. I see no reasoning behind yours. Especially seeing River - at the very least - has given me her name."_

_ 10 just stared, then cracked a grin. "Oh, I like you."_

_ Amy sat back and sighed heavily. "So, who do you think is number 1? I'm guessing you'll be number 5, Pretty Boy, if not a higher number."_

_ 10 frowned. "Not sure,"_

_ He pulled out his envelope and laid it on the table. On the sticker that held the flap down, there was a 1._

_ Amy huffed. "You?"_

_ "You?" Rory repeated. _

_ "Him." River sighed. _

_ "Me?" 10 said._

_ River frowned, with a nod. "Yes, you. Really, yes. I mean he could have sent for the same incarnation, but where's the fun in that, eh? Anyway, if he'd called for 11, then the other one wouldn't have come to the funeral. Well, couldn't have. Too much confusion and danger. Very dangerous to have you, as well, but that doesn't matter now."_

_ "But why me particularly?" 10 asked._

_ River slammed her fist down on the table, causing Amy and Rory to start, but 10 remained silent and rigid. "Does it matter? Fine. Incarnation number 1. Stubborn, always trying to hard to be old and grumpy. Had Susan with him and other Time Lords equals bad idea. Stuck in a Time Lock. Second incarnation. Silly old fool, still trying ti be old. Stuck in a Time Lock. Third. Stuck on Earth, in the 70s, in a Time Lock. Fourth. Silly, but still trying to be old and grumpy. Stuck in a Time Lock. Fifth. Young. Excepting that and willingly moving on like so. Fun but serious and absolutely brilliant. Stuck. In. A. Time Lock. Sixth. Crazy, weird, and rather egoistic if you were to ask me. Mid life crisis, more or less. Stuck in a Time Lock. Seven. What can I say, really? Except he is pretty much a repeat of 2. Oh, and what else? Oh, yes. Stuck in a Time Lock. Eight. He's the incarnation who blew up your home planet. Partially stuck in a Time Lock but with him going crazy like that after what he did, would you trust yourself at that point in your timeline? I didn't think so. Ninth. A bit of a mid life crisis - again - and recovering from what he did. Not stuck in a Time Lock but I've just given reasoning. Which leaves you. Near the end of the time stream for this incarnation."_

_ "How do you know?" 10 asked._

_ "Because I know the Doctor," River said. "And he needs someone who understands what pain he is going through. At this point in your incarnation, you've lost Rose, Martha, Donna, Astrid, the Master, Adelaide, Lady Christina de Souza. You understand pain more than - nearly - any other incarnation. And us much as 11 hates to admit it, that's exactly what he needed."_

_ "Why?" 10 asked. "He's dead! What does he need me for?"_

_ "Them," River turned to Amy and Rory. _

_ "So," Amy sighed. "What I'm getting from this is you're the Doctor?"_

_ "Any other questions?" River asked._

_ "No," 10 said._

_ She could see it in his eyes though. He was overflowing with questions that he didn't have answers to and he wasn't used to that. He always had the answers. But he was also sad. Crying inside. Not sure what to do with himself._

_ "I can see it, so don't deny it." River said. "What's wrong?"_

_ 10 kind of laughed. "What's wrong? Really? Right. I've figured it out."_

_ "You've figured what out?" River asked._

_ "I have been given a sort of prophecy," said 10. "The Ood gave me a message. 'He will knock four times and your song will end, Doctor'. This is what they meant. I have been brought to watch my own death. I have been brought to watch my own death because I remembered that I watched my own death when I went to die. My eleventh incarnation did not need help. He needed to keep time running as smoothly as time can run."_

_ River sighed. "Good theory,"_

_ "Thank you," 10 turned to the console._

_ "But you are so wrong," River chuckled._

_ "What?" 10 whipped around. "What do you mean? How am I wrong?"_

_ "I can't tell you," River smiled. "But you are. You are very, very, very wrong."_

_ "But - but - "_

_ "Be happy that you're wrong, Doctor." River cut in. "You've got it better than that. And you're end is better than mine."_

_ "You know my ending?" 10 asked._

_ River, thinking of spoilers as always, spoke._

_ "You watched your end," _

_ "I mean," 10 huffed. "You know what happened. Why I am going to be shot by an Apollo 11 astronaut at a lake side in Utah."_

_ "Oh," River smiled. "Yes, I do."_

_ "But you can't tell me," 10 sighed._

_ "Correct," River nodded. _

_The two Doctors set the coordinates and landed the TARDIS._

_ 11 pushed a button. "Invisibility setting," he smiled._

_ 10 gave a thumbs up. "Okay."_

_ "I'll go first," said 11. "We don't know what's out there."_

_ 11 exited the TARDIS and 10 approached River. _

_ "What?" She said._

_ "You said he trusted you," 10 stated._

_ "Yes," River nodded. "I did."_

_ 10 frowned. "He does not appear to trust you,"_

_ "I stated that you will trust me at the point in your timeline in which you go a lake side and you are shot," River said stiffly._

_ "But he's past that point, isn't he?" Rory asked._

_ "No," River shook her head. "Remember back at the lake side? He said he was 1112?"_

_ "Yes," Amy nodded._

_ "Well, that's wasn't him." River sighed. "He was about 200 years older. This is his past. Well, wibbly wobbly timey wimey."_

_ "Oh, time travel." Amy sighed._

_ "You can never get it straight in your head," Rory shook his head._

_ "So he has no idea?" 10 asked._

_ "No, he has no idea what's coming." River lied. "Because you will have to forget. I don't know when, but you will have to forget."_

_ "Why?" 10 questioned. "I've never had to forget meeting a future incarnation before. And it had happened frequently."_

_ "If you count every meeting not many times it has happened throughout your time stream but by meeting you have crossed your own timeline 3 times. That's it!" River yelled._

_ Amy and Rory looked back and forth from River to 10._

_ "I COULD USE A LITLLE HELP OUT HERE!" 11 called._

_ River sighed._

_ 10 ran into an alleyway. If he had actually been running for his life, this would have been an amateur choice. 10 knew this. That's why he ran into the alleyway._

_ "Doctor," Canton entered the alleyway._

_ "So," 10 looked away from the wall that supposedly meant his demise and over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his supposed enemy. "You've figured it out?''_

_ "Obviously," Canton chuckled. "You're going to have to come with me."_

_ "Why don't you just kill me now?" 10 questioned._

_ "What?" Canton said. "Like I did with your little friends? No, Doc. I know what happens if I shoot you. So come with me and if you try to escape, know that I can get to a friend of your incarnation."_

_ "Such as?" 10 looked back to the brick wall._

_ "All of them," Canton smirked._

_ 10 raised his hands in surrender and allowed the guards to shove him into a black van._

_ 10 was tied up and placed on a chair within a wall which was still being built beside 11._

_ "So," said 11. "We meet again."_

_ "Yeah," 10 sighed._

_ The guards were watching them closely so they knew that they had to put on an act._

_ "Where are the others?" 11 asked._

_ "Amy was shot somewhere down South, Rory was shot in Arizona, and River junked our of a 50 story building." 10 replied._

_ 11 stared at the ground, forcing tears. "Oh," _

_ 10 looked at his future incarnation. "There was nothing I could do,"_

_ 11 sniffed. "Yeah, I know. I mean, what could you have possibly done?"_

_ "Yeah," 10 frowned._

10 opened his eyes, returning to reality, and sighed.

At least it was over

Well, that's what he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The 10th Doctor was fiddling with the console about a week later.

He was bored, to put it simply. Very bored.

He decided to do something. Anything.

10 set random coordinates and landed the TARDIS. Throwing on his trench coat and grabbing his super sonic screwdriver, 10 hurried out and found himself in the middle of what appeared to be a junk yard. There was just garbage and trash and blaaaaaah everywhere.

Then, 10 heard familiar voices.

"He's a Time Lord, Amy."

"It's just what they're called, Rory. It doesn't mean he actually knows what he's doing."

"He'll be fine. We're only getting the sonic screwdriver."

"Yeah, I know. But I worry about him ever since - never mind."

"Amy?" 10 hurried over to the two of them. "Rory! Amy! Hi!"

"Hi," Amy furrowed her brows. "What're you doing here?"

"I was bored," 10 shrugged his shoulders.

"So you came . . . here?" Rory asked, puzzled.

"Nice vacationing spot," Amy said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Want to come get the sonic screwdriver out of the TARDIS with us?" Rory asked.

"Sure," 10 nodded. "Lead the way."

Amy and Rory led 10 to 11's TARDIS. Inside, they began searching around for 11's other tweed jacket.

Suddenly, the TARDIS door dead locked itself.

Rory and Amy tried to pry it open and 10 tried sonicking it but nothing worked.

"He locked us in!" Amy growled.

"He had the sonic, doesn't he." Rory sighed.

10 nodded. "Most likely, yes."


	9. Chapter 9

A deep voice began to ring through the TARDIS. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you,"

"Is that the House?" Amy whispered to Rory.

Rory nodded.

"Who are you?" 10 called out.

"Who are you?" The House retorted.

"I'm a Time Lord," 10 impressively.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now," the House said again.

"I'm a Time Lord, that's why." Said 10. "You brought me here, didn't you. Yeah, you need me for something. So you need me alive."

The House seemed to hesitate. "Fear me. I have killed hundred of Time Lords."

"Fear me," said 10. "I killed them all."

"All of them?" The House questioned. "There are no more, you say? Well you missed one. I have one trapped."

"Yeah," Amy piped in. "It's him! Time Lord, time travel!"

10 looked at Amy.

*gah so short I inow but listen I'm almost done with this book probably and then I'm gonna write book 2 yay! Ok byee Slitheenies*


	10. Chapter 10

10 stood there with Amy and Rory. How he had gotten into this situation, he wasn't completely sure. He knew that after getting off of the House Planet, he began traveling with Amy, Rory, 11, and sometimes River. He knew that his TARDIS was back on Earth. He knew that he had gone in adventures like being trapped in a hotel room where he had seen his worst nightmare and saw some "almost people" and faced Cyber Men in a shopping mall. All in all, an interesting few months.

But now he stood atop a sort of bell tower like thing beside Amy and Rory and watched in a sort of mix of horror and awe as 11 and River's lips collided.

"Welp," 10 scratched the back of his head.

And then, suddenly -

Professor Song," he spoke, his voice cold and empty.

"Spoilers," she turned to watch the Doctor.

"Come again?"

River didn't take her eyes off of the Doctor as the astronaut's arm raised. "I haven't been made a Professor, you idiot. Not yet, anyway. Spoilers."

She knew what came next, but she still felt as if a bullet had gone through her and left a gaping hole in her heart as she watched the Doctor burst ink light.

Rory and River held Amy back and the mystery man - well, a mystery to Amy and Rory, anyway - pulled out a sonic screwdriver.

Amy and Rory would have thought this odd, but neither of them noticed.

The astronaut struck again and the Doctor fell to the ground, supposedly dead.

The astronaut disappeared into the depths of the lake once more.

Amy rushed to the Doctor, checking his hearts.

Rory stood by, shocked.

River watched as the man soniced his future self.

"We need to talk," River said.

"Really?" Rory asked. "Now?"

"Yes, now." River said.

The 10th Doctor stowed away his sonic screwdriver in his suit jacket. "He was - he was . . . . . . . . Was he who I think he was?"

River nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

10 sighed as he sat down in his TARDIS. River had erased all of the memory that he couldn't have . . . For now, of course.

He stood and began fiddling with console, landed somewhere random and decided to go in adventure. He unlocked the door, then remembered to get his coat. He ran to one of the pillars, grabbed his coat, and slipped it on when there was a the sound of a slamming door.

10 whipped around to find two people - a balding man in a leather jacket and young blonde in jeans and a sweatshirt - standing inside, chests rising and falling rapidly. Both if them broke into hysterical laughter.

"Oh. My. God." 10 blinked.

The ninth Doctor looked at the tenth Doctor. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my TARDIS? And how did you get in here?"

"I'm the last of the Time Lords," said 10. "It's not your TARDIS. I have a key."

"Oh," he crossed his arms. "So, this is my future? Eh, I suppose I'll get used to it." 9 shrugged his shoulders.

"Get used to it?!" 10 exclaimed angrily. "This is the best incarnation yet! And trust me, 11 isn't any better!"

"You're what?" 9 questioned. "Number 12?"

"Number 10," 10 corrected. "I had a but of timeline crossing with number 11 over a long stretch of time. It was . . . Interesting. I don't remember a lot of it, too many spoilers, we had to use Red Con."

"Ah," 9 nodded. "So 11 isn't better?"

"Eh," 10 shrugged his shoulders. "Not so bad. We wear a bow tie, though. And a fez, sometimes."

"Fez?" 9 scrunched his nose. "Bow tie? We haven't worn a bow tie since number 2."

10 sighed. "Ah, well. Anyway, I say this is the best incarnation yet."

"Oh, no." 9 shook his head. "THIS is the best incarnation yet. Or maybe 5. 5 was really super awesome. But the celery was a bit strange."

"I loved the celery!" 10 yelped.

"Well, yeah." 9 rolled his eyes. "So did I. We're the same person, remember?"

"I'm very confused," Rose sighed.

"Oh - um - h-hi, Rose." 10 said being struck with a sudden wave of sadness.

"Is Rose HERE?" 9 said, suddenly chipper.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuumm," 10's jaw dropped. "Er - no."

"Oh," 9 frowned.

"What?" Rose frowned. "I'm confused. So very confused."

"It's complicated," 9 said. "He's my future. I can Regenerate when I'm about to die. But I change. Completely."

"Well, there goes that." 10 sighed.

"Excuse me?" 9 asked.

"Never mind," 10 waved it off. "I'll explain later. Anyway - GAAAAH!"

The three of them lost their balance as the TARDIS gave a sudden jerk and hurled herself into the Time Vortex.

And then -

BAAAAAM! BLLLLLAAAAAAAAMM! CRASHH! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

10 managed to get off the floor and pressed a few buttons, stabilizing the TARDIS.

"Rose?!" Came a familiar voice - familiar to the tenth Doctor, anyway.

"Oh, great." Rose said in a sarcastic tone. "Another person that I DON'T KNOW!"

10 looked over to see 11 in a purple coat and dark grey trousers with a vest, a fob watch, the same shoes as before, and a new bow tie. At least new asnt wearing the fez, though. He was with a young woman - probably early 20s - with dark brown hair and beautiful eyes.

"Hello, again." 11 sighed. "10. Er - if you've already met me. And Rose, hi. And 9. Great."

"Who's the bloke with the very neat hair?" 9 remarked.

"That would be 11," 10 replied.

9 sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Eh."

10 chuckled.

END OF BOOK ONE


	12. Chapter 12

*hey so I've decided go just go on with it in the same book...sowwy I haven't updated in freakin forever but um I love you*

"Excuse me?" 11 furrowed his brows, crossed his arms, and huffed. "I happen to be found attractive by many people."

His brunette companion shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I suppose. But the chin ruins it all."

9 and 10 burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Shut up!" 11 yelped.

Clara grinned and extended her hand toward 10. "I'm Clara,"

"Hello," 10 shook her hand politely. "I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah, I know." Clara nodded. "It's obvious. The way you walk and talk and laugh. You, too." She added, looking at 9.

"Well, then." 9 said with raised eye brows.

"Hello," Rose came over.

"Hi," Clara shook her hand. "I'm Clara. Clara Oswald."

"Rose," Rose smiled. "Rose Tyler."

"Okay, where are we?" 11 looked at the console. "Huh. We're in Earth."

"Earth?" 9 ran over.

10 followed suit. "Hmm. 1966."

"Bit strange," 11 furrowed his brows.

"Right, well I'm going to get dressed into something more fit for running as we are probably going to get into some very large danger very soon." Clara said.

"Good idea," Rose nodded. "Come on. I'll show you to the wardrobe."

"Brilliant," Clara followed Rose into the depths of the TARDIS.

"Well, they seem to be getting along well." 9 remarked.

"Very well," 11 agreed. "Welp. I'm going to check out Earth."

"We're in Liverpool," 10 stated. "Liverpool, 1966. You don't think - "

"Oh my God," 11 grinned. "THE BEATLES!"

[mini a/n: and right now some of you are doing the following "yay! Beatles!" "Darnit Beatles" "who are the Beatles?" "Oh god why does she use Beatles in ALL OF HER STORIES?!" "YAY I LOVE THAT SHE USES BEATLES IN ALL OF HER STORIES!"]

"BEATLES!" 9 exclaimed.

"BEEEEEAAAAAAATLLLLLLLLESSSSSSS!" 10 yelped.

9 and 11 turned their heads slowly to give 10 odd, bemused looks.

Suddenly, the door swung open and River burst in. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! Oh my goodness, so many Doctors."

"Wait, what?" 11 furrowed his brows, face crest fallen. "But I want to meet the Beatles!" He yelled, stomping his foot like an angry two year old.

"What the hell are you talking about?" River knitted her brows together in confusion. "This is a Dalek ship in the year 4896 in the Nebulisa Quadron Galaxy. Why in hell would The Beatles be here?"

10 re-examined the coordinates in the TARDIS computer screen. "I swear it says July 13, 1966. Liverpool, England. British Isles. Earth."

"Well, it's wrong." River huffed. "And to ship is about to blow. So let's go!"

9, 10, and 11 hurried frantically around the TARDIS console pushing buttons and pulling levers, swinging strings and zig zagging doo hickies.

Clara and Rose hurried out into the console room.

"Hi," Rose said.

"Hey, River." Clara waved.

"Hello, Clara." River nodded with a smile.

"Well, diaries?" 11 pulled a blue diary that resembled the TARDIS friend. The depths of his coat.

River nodded and pulled hers out. "Jim the Fish?"

"Oh!" 11 grinned. "How is he?"

"He's good," River nodded.

"What in hell are you two doing?" 9 furrowed his brows.

"Ninth me, River Song." 10 said dully. "River Song, ninth me."

"Yeah, but who is she?" 9 asked.

"That's just the thing," 10 eyed River. "We don't know."

"Actually," 11 piped in. "I haven't seen you in over a hundred years. I know, now."

"WHAT?!" 10 yelped.

11 nodded and 10 gaped at him. 9 was downright confused.


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, there was a great jolt.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned.

"I didn't do that," said 9.

"Well, neither did I." 10 stated.

"Me, neither." 11 shook his head.

River ran over to the console. "Then what did it?"

"Are we in flight?" Clara asked.

"No," 11 shook his head again. "We're not."

"What do we do?" River looked at 11.

"I - I have no idea whatsoever," 11 sighed.

10 rubbed his hands over his face like he did when he was under a lot of stress. 9 huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Then, there was another great jolt. And another, and another, and another. And even more until the TARDIS was throwing itself around, whirling and jerking about.

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelped, grasping the railing.

"YEAH, I KNOW!" 9 shouted back.

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?!" Clara yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" 10 bellowed.

And then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Clara's eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay, love?"

A young, rather attractive blonde man came into view and extended his hand to Clara and helped her up.

"Um, yeah." Clara tried to regain her balance.

"Can I just ask you how you got into my time machine?"

Clara suddenly got her second wind. The room settled and she was wide awake and fully alert. "Where are they? I have to find them. Where are they?!"

"Where are who?" The blonde man asked curiously.

"River," Clara said. "And Rose, and the Doctor . . . And the Doctor . . . And the - uh, well - the Doctor."

"Hold on just one second," the blonde man wagged his finger at Clara. "Just one second, now. I'm the Doctor."

Clara whipped around and looked him up and down. Floppy blonde hair, a croquet outfit, worn out trainers, a stick of celery taped to the front of his jacket . . . That last one was a bit strange.

"What incarnation?" Clara put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Um, five." 5 furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"I - let's just say I'm your friend in your very far future," Clara sighed. "But - but I've got to find everyone else."

"Well, I can help you." Said 5.

"Really?" Clara smiled.

"Of course," 5 nodded. "Hold on, I'll have my friend come down - PERI!"

"Yeah?!" A young girl - probably about twenty three or twenty four - with short, dark brunette hair with bangs, an American accent, and she had long legs. She wore a floral print shirt and shorts with high top sneakers. "Uuuuuuumm. What's up?"

"Hello," Clara waved her hand with a smile. "I'm Clara," she added, extending her hand. "Clara Oswald."

"Hi," she shook Clara's hand. "My name's Peri Brown."

"Okay," 5 clapped his hands together. "Let's find my future."

"Dear me, oh me."

"Who is she?"

"Yeah, Doctor, and how did she get here?"

"I have no idea,"

Rose sat bolt right up and whipped her head around, staring around. Pet her was a tubby, short, little old man; a tall young man with reddish hair wearing a kilt; and young woman with long, brown hair.

"Um, hi." Rose stood up. "Where am I?"

"You're in my TARDIS," said the tubby man. "Well, it's not exactly man. Well, it is now, but - "

"Wait, the TARDIS?" Rose interrupted. "Are - are you the Doctor?"

"Yes," he nodded. "May I ask who you are?"

"Rose," she replied. "Rose Tyler. But, listen, which incarnation are you?"

"I am the second," said 2. "And this is Jamie and Victoria."

Rose nodded. "I - I need to find my friends,"

"Where are they?" Jamie frowned. "It's the TARDIS. It can go anyway in all of time and space."

"Yeah, I know." Rose crossed her arms out of stress. "But that's just the problem. I have no idea."

"Well, who are they?" Victoria furrowed her brows.

"Uuuuumm," Rose's eyes widened. "It's - uh - you in the future."

"Me?" 2 asked.

Rose nodded.

"Brilliant," 2 smiled.

"Yeah, well, I need to find you and you and you and River and Clara." Rose said. "Okay, sorry. That sounded a lot less confusing in my head."

2 chuckled.

Jamie and Victoria just gaped at Rose.

River's eyes opened and suddenly - in an instant - there was a flash, a blur of color, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"JACK!" An unfamiliar, Welsh, female voice rang out, followed by several others.

"Who is she? How did she get in here?"

"Shut up! She's dying! Her heart is failing. How can her heart be failing?"

"I don't know. I - I just - "

The voices just barely reached River's ears in time to hear two male voices.

"She's not human,"

"She's not what?"

"Not human, genius. I wonder . . ."

"You wonder what?"

"If she can die . . ."

"Well, let's just see."

Three female voices rang out in a sort if montage.

"NO! We can't! That's murder!"

"Rex, how could you even say something like that?!"

"Jack, you're not going to do this, are you?"

River opened her eyes again. There were three women. She recognized one of them from a picture of the Torchwood team that the a Doctor had showed her. Gwen Cooper-Williams There was also two men. She recognized one of them, as well. Not only had she seen pictures of him, but she had heard a shut load of fantastic, brilliant, very - what was the word? - interesting stories. Captain Jack Harkness.

"J-Jack," she managed hoarsely.

Everyone looked round.

Jack approached her slowly and bent beside her on his knees. "Who. Are. You." He demanded an answer.

"I - I need your he-help," River drew a raspy breath.

"And why the hell should I trust you?" Jack snapped. "You're trespassing in our Torchwood grounds. For all we know you could work for Phicorp. And you're partly alien. You're a threat and you're a possible mortal. We could use a science experiment, you know - "

"JACK!" Gwen yelped. "Stop it."

"No," Jack snapped. "Who the hell are you?"

River sighed. "Listen, I don't know what's going on. I was fine a minute ago - "

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Rex shouted.

"RIVER!" River choked on her words. "River Song."

Jack leaned in very close to River. "That means nothing to me," and with that Jack pulled away and began walking away.

"I - I know the D-Doctor!" River called after him.

Gwen looked at River and Jack halted abruptly.

"Prove it," Jack peeked over his shoulder.

The blonde woman, the brunette woman, Gwen, and the dark skinned man called Rex all looked intently from Jack to River to Jack again.

"I can," River was out of breath. "But you have to trust me. Help me stabilize my hearts and my blood and my breathing. Then I'll prove it."

Jack stared at her for what felt like hours but was in fact mere minutes. The brunette woman pursed her lips and looked at River, as if ready to go into action at any moment. The blonde woman was looking at Rex, clutching her cell phone. Dex had his fingers intertwined, resting upon his knees, as his watched Jack, awaiting an answer if instruction. Gwen was looking back and forth from Jack to River, not sure what to do. Then, Jack spoke at last;

"Vera, stabilize her. Then we'll see if she can be trusted."

The brunette woman did all she could not to lunge at River and help her.

Jack watched, weighing everything and turning it all over in his mind. Could he trust her? He didn't know. But he needed to find out if she really did know the Doctor and - even more importantly - if he trusted her.

9 opened his eyes.

"Um, hello." There was a girl with dirty blonde, an American accent, and a heavy jacket was leaning over the ninth Doctor. "Are you alright, mate?"

"Um, yeah." 9 sighed. "I think so." He stood up. "Oh my God. Ace?"

"Uuuuuhh," Ace frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ace?" A plump old man with dark hair entered.

"YOU!" 9 exclaimed.

"PERSON!" 7 said with wide eyes. "Who are you? How the hell did you get in my TARDIS?"

"Okay, look, I'm you!" 9 said, hands up in a sort of surrender. "I am you in the future."

7 looked at 9 with an odd look, then broke into a grin. "BRILLIANT! I get cool in the future. Man, leather jacket. Jeans. Combat boots."

"He's . . . You?" Ace frowned.

"Hello," 9 waved his hand.

"Right," Ace sighed.

"I need to find my friends and myself," 9 furrowed his brows. "Ourself. Our future, that is. My friend. And our future friends."

"Right," 7 gave a nod. "Where are they?"

"Weeeeeeeell," 9 huffed and crossed his arms. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Brilliant," 7 put a hand on his chin. "Well, let us begin our search."

"Hey, are you okay, mate?" An extremely familiar Scottish voice reached 10's ears. "Hey! Doctor! Come here!"

"Hang on a minute!" That was 11's voice . . . 10 was sure of it.

"Hey, mister, are you alright?"

10 opened his eyes and saw the red hair and beautiful eyes.

"Amy? - GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 10 curled up in a ball and squeezed his eyes shut. "I - MRAH - I NEED - GNAAAAH! - ELE - EH - ELEV - ERMEH - E-LE-VEN - GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRH!"

"Eleven?" Amy tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Eleven? What's eleven? Or who's eleven?"

"I'm eleven," 11 entered the console room. "The eleventh...Doctor - oh my God."

"Who is he?" Amy frowned.

"He - he's me." 11 bent down.

"I NEED - GRAH - I NEEEEED - JAH! - I - GAAAAAAAAAAH!" 10 writhed in pain.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S YOU?!" Amy cried.

"I mean - "

"Never mind!" Amy snapped. "Just help him!"

"Okay!" 11 put his hands up in surrender.

"I NEED - GGGAAAAAH! - " 10 stopped writhing and just collapsed.

"I know," 11 said. "Amy, you need to drag him to the infirmary."

"Why can't you help me?!" Amy exclaimed.

"If I lay a finger on him the entire Universe will rip apart!" 11 ran of to the infirmary.

Amy huffed, stood up, and looped her arms under his arms. She began to drag him the best she could as he began to squirm and writhe in pain again, screaming.

"CLARA! RIVER! ROSE! I HAVE TO FIND THEM!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "I HAVE TO FIND THEM! PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME FIND THEM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

At long last, Amy managed to drag him into the infirmary.

"Any chance you can get him on the table?" 11 questioned.

"Oh, sure!" Amy said sarcastically. "Let me just drink some super strength juice!"

11 sighed. "Right, then, I'll have to make to quick." He bent down and scooped 10 up, quickly swinging round and nearly throwing him down on the table. "Sorry!"

"GAH!" 10 jerked around viciously. "ROOOOOOSE!"

"Who's Rose?" Amy knitted her eye brows together, somewhat puzzled.

"Never mind Rose Tyler, I've got to - "

"So you do know who she is?!" Amy crossed her arms.

"RIVER!"

11 looked at his younger self with an odd expression plastered across his face.

"CLARA!"

"I don't know a Clara," 11 gave a puzzled look, then turned to a cabinet and grabbed several bottles containing liquids of vibrant, obnoxious, neon colors.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amy sighed.

"Just be quiet!" 11 shouted, pouring all of the contents of those bottles into one IV bag which was hooked up to a tube which was hooked up to a needle. 11 grasped the needle and looked at Amy. "Pull up his sleeve - NO! THE ONE CLOSEST TO ME! Thank you!"

10 opened his eyes. "I - I - I have to - GAH! - I've got t-to f-f-f-fi-ind - GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNJJKKKKKKKLLLLLL!"

11 took a deep breath. "This is going to hurt a little bit!" And he plunged the needle into his younger self's flesh.

10 stopped yelling. 10 stopped screaming. 10 stopped writhing. 19 stopped squirming. Abruptly - and all together - 10 just stopped. But, then -

"MNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Amy cried in horror.

"It's a cure, Amy!" 11 explained. "But it has to get everything out of his system!"

"Well, why is it hurting him so much?!" Amy was terrified.

"Amy listen to me very carefully, this is the inky way I could save him and he is me I used to be him and I have to save him and me and any of my future incarnations or who knows what will happen!" 11 exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO HIM?!" Amy yelped. "WHAT IS PHYSICALLY HAPPENING TO HIM?!"

11 closed his eyes and sighed. "His blood is - oh, Amy - his blood is boiling. His blood is literally boiling like water inside of his veins. And if I stop it, he'll die."

Amy's eyes widened. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as the tears spilled over and raced down her face. Then, she gulped, and took 10's hand tightly in hers and whispered in his ear. "It's okay. I'm here. You're fine."

11 looked down at the floor, then back at Amy. "I'll be in the console room. You - um - keep an eye on him . . . I suppose."

And with that, 11 left the room.

11 woke with a start.

"Are you okay?" Came a familiar voice. "Mum! He's awake!"

The sound of quick footsteps sounded and then a door opened.

11 rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, opening his eyes. "Oh, hello."

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Sarah Jane Smith asked concernedly. "Luke and I got up this morning and found you on the floor . . . In the kitchen . . . Under the table."

Luke stood there, watching the eleventh Doctor intently.

11 scratched his head, deep in thought. "Odd. The TARDIS ejected us. Me, River, Clara, Rose, and the other two Doctors."

"Excuse me?" Sarah Jane furrowed her brows. "Other two Doctors?"

11 nodded. "Yeah. About a hundred years ago, I had this problem and I kept running into my tenth incarnation. We eventually sorted it out after River and I got married - everything happy happy joy joy good good hooray. But then, the tenth me showed up again when the shields on my TARDIS failed. And he had run into our ninth self. I was with Clara, nine was with Rose, then River showed up. Then the TARDIS began whirring and buzzing and jerking around and throwing herself through the Time Vortex and then everyone went black and then I woke up here and Luke asked me if I was okay and you came in and you said 'Are you alright, Doctor? Luke and I got up this morning and found you on the floor . . . In the kitchen . . . Under the table.' And then I said 'Odd. The TARDIS ejected us. Me, River, Clara, Rose, and - '"

"Actually, Doctor, I was there for that part." Sarah Jane reminded him. "But, can we just back it up for a minute? Since when are you married? And how in hell did you - of all people - end up married?"

11 smirked. "Well, River Song is quite the charmer. Of course, it was a bit off putting when she tried to kill me."

"WHAT?!" Sarah Jane and Luke exclaimed in unison.

11 chuckled. "Long story and long is something which we do not have time for. All of them could be dying right now. Rose, Clara, River, nine, ten, even me . . . Right here, right now. Although actually no because we would know if I was dying. But ten and nine could be dying because of where they landed or because the Time Vortex diseased them. Luckily I'm far enough older than them in our time stream that I should last a while before it gets to me so I have time to save them therefore saving me therefore I can save everyone else."

"Right," Luke nodded.

"We'll help of course," Sarah Jane smiled. "I'll call Jack and Gwen."

"What about Ianto?" 11 questioned.

Sarah Jane frowned and so did Luke.

"You don't know?" Luke sighed.

11 shook his head. "No but I would like to know what I don't know and then know it."

Luke gaped at 11, not sure what exactly he had just said. "WHAT?!"

Sarah Jane chuckled. "Welcome to my world."

11 scowled. "What about Ianto?"

Sarah Jane sighed. "Doctor, Ianto is dead."

11 blinked. "Oh. Um well then. I - uh - okay."

Sarah Jane crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah,"

Then, 11 looked up very suddenly. "Do you have a computer?"

"What kind?" Sarah Jane questioned.

"Extremely high tech," said 11. "Something that could contact the TARDIS. Not by phone, but by video call."

"So, Kind of like Skype?" Luke asked.

11 furrowed his brows. "No, what's Skype? Is it like Twitter? I hate Twitter."

Luke rolled his eyes. "It's not like Twitter. It's video chatting."

"Oh," said 11. "Then, yes. Exactly like Skype. But to the TARDIS which is very difficult."

"Well if you, Luke, K-9, and I all work together and we use Mr. Smith we just might be able to manage it," Sarah Jane said.

"Brilliant!" 11 jumped up and grinned. "Let's go! Where's K-9? Where's Mr. Smith?"

"They're both in the attic," Luke said.

"Ah, brilliant!" 11 grinned. "I love that attic."

"Come on," Luke smiled.

The three of them rushed out of them rushed out of the guest room and Sarah Jane pulled a key out of her pocket, unlocking a door that even the eleventh Doctor had not previously noticed. She then replaced the key in her pocket and opened the door.

"Come on," she gestured toward the staircase. "Up you go."

11 and Luke clambered up the stairs. Sarah Jane closed the door behind herself and locked it then raced after them. She took the key out of her pocket again and handed the key to Luke who handed the key to 11 who unlocked the door then handed the key to Luke who handed the key to Sarah Jane who put the key in her back pocket . . . Again. Into the attic they went and Sarah Jane locked that door behind herself as well.

"Since when do you have such tight security on your attic?" 11 furrowed his brows.

"Ever since the Trickster tried to break in here to steal all of the alien technology," Sarah Jane stated.

"Oh, well, yeah that'll make a person want to out locks on their doors." 11 nodded.

"Anyone who might need to get in has a key, though." Luke stated. "Mum, Rani, Clyde, and I all have a key . . . In case you were wondering."

11 blinked. "Okay, then. Get Rani, Clyde, Jack, and Gwen over here and anyone else who could help. Got it?"

"Got it," Sarah Jane nodded. "Luke, call Rani and Clyde and tell them to get over here right now. Tell them it's an emergency."

"Right," Luke agreed. "Who are you calling?"

"I'm calling Torchwood and telling Jack and Gwen to get over here now and then I'm going to call Gwen and tell her and Mickey to come over now and then I. Going to try and think of anyone else who we might be able to call."

"Good, good, good." 11 said. "Now, Mr. Smith. Activate."

The wall stood still.

Sarah Jane chuckled as she held her cell phone to her ear. "Mr. Smith? We need you."

The wall opened and revealed a very large control table and a huge screen. "I am at your service, Sarah Jane Smith."

"I need you to help the Doctor," Sarah Jane smiled.

"Indeed, I will do so to the best of my abilities." Said the alien super computer.

"Right," 11 said. "Let's get to it."

"Sarah Jane Smith," the voice of Captain Jack Harkness came through the phone. "How can I help you?"

"Jack, I need you and Gwen to get over here . . . Right now." Sarah Jane said. "We need help. The Doctor is here and he needs help finding his friend and - erm - yeah, his friends. If you're not too busy, that is."

"Alright," Jack said. "We're on our way! See you in a bit. Gwen! We're going to see Sarah Jane and Luke!"

Sarah Jane pressed End then dialed Martha's cell phone number.

"Clyde and Rani are coming over now," said Luke.

"Okay, thank you." Sarah Jane smiled. "Can you go fund K-9? I thought he was up here."

"He might be in my room," Luke said. "I'll go check."

He pulled his key out to leave.

"Hi, Sarah Jane." Martha greeted.

"Hi, Martha." Sarah Jane replied. "Is there any chance you and Mickey could come over? It's urgent. The Doctor is here and he needs as much help as he can get."

"Yeah, we're free." Martha said. "I'll get Mickey and we'll be over in about twenty minutes."

"Okay," Sarah Jane. "Thank you so much! See you in a little bit?"

"I'll see you then," Martha said.

And with that Sarah Jane pressed End.

"I've got it!" 11 exclaimed. "It's setting up. Mr. Smith you are brilliant! Sarah, I love your computer!"

The door to the attic opened and Clyde, Rani, Luke, and K-9 entered.

"Master!" K-9 exclaimed.

11 looked around and stood up. "K-9! Hello! Who's a good dog?"

"Doctor," said Mr. Smith. "Video message connecting."

"Hold on a minute, K-9." 11 sat back down as the message connected.

"Doctor!" Clara grinned.

"Clara!" The Doctor shouted. "Oh, thank God, you're alive!"

"Did it connect?!" Came a voice.

"Who's that?" 11 furrowed his brows.

"Well," Clara sighed.

A blonde man appeared on the screen.

"So," 5 grinned. "You're my replacement."

11 gaped. "Um . . . Yeah. Anyway - Clara, are you alright?"

"Yes," Clara nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. Peri and I have been chatting."

"Right," 11 gave a nod.

"Connecting," Mr. Smith said.

The screen was loading then another face popped up beside Clara's.

"Rose!" 11 smiled. "Good. Um - who are you with?"

"You," Rose sighed.

"Hello!" 2 grinned. "So what number incarnations are you? Which replacements do I have to look forward to?"

"Five," said 5.

"And I'm the eleventh," said 11.

"Ah, I see." 2 nodded.

"Okay, great, yeah - where's River? Is she with you?" Clara sighed.

"No," 11 shook his head. "It seems to me that everyone is in their own. But on the bright side - "

"Connecting," said Mr. Smith.

"River?!" 11 grinned.

9's face popped up. "Help. Me."

"What?" Rose furrowed her brows.

"Darnit, I thought you were River." 11 crossed his arms and huffed.

"Hello!" 7 popped onto the screen beside 9.

"Go away!" 9 shouted. "I am busy!"

Ace came on and giggled. "Who's that, cutie?" She blushed, pointing to the screen.

9 rolled his eyes. "That's 11."

11 smirked.

"It's Ace!" 9 exclaimed, exasperated.

11 frowned. "Oh, yeah . . . Oooooh."

Ace frowned, scowled, growled, then stormed away.

11 sighed. "What now?"

"Send out the signal again," 9 suggested.

"Right," 11 began setting up the signal again.

Sarah Jane came over to the 11. "Jack can't come. He was about five minutes away but they got a call. Weevils running around Downing Street."

11 nodded, not looking up from the keyboard. "Okay."

"Mickey and Martha should be here any minute," Sarah Jane stated. "And Rani and Clyde are here, you know."

11 still did not look up. "Hi, Rani. Hi, Clyde."

"Hello," Rani waved her hand.

"Hey, Doctor." Clyde said.

"Okay, now everyone shut up." 11 continued typing. "I'm kind of a little lot bit busy."

"Well," Rani huffed.

*well that was an insanely long chapter and some of the paragraphing got messed up I dunno maybe it looks ok to you but no fire me oh well hope you enjoyed*


	15. Chapter 15

10 awoke. He was in a pajama shirt and pajama pants with a bathrobe, wrapped up in the blankets.

"Gah," he reached up and grabbed his head. "No. I - I - I have to do th-this."

10 dragged himself out of bed and limped to the door and down the hallway into the console room. At the console, he began typing on the keyboard when suddenly something began beeping in the screen.

10's jaw dropped. "A s-signal!"

He began using the control panel and 9, 11, Clara, and Rose all popped up in the screen.

"Brilliant!" 11 grinned. "Now we just need to contact River."

"What's wrong?" Clara frowned.

10 frowned. "I - I don't kn-know,"

11 sighed. "I do. You got infected by the Time Vortex."

"Where's River, then?" 9 asked. "Do you think she got infected?"

Rose huffed. "DOCTOR!"

9 furrowed his brows. "What?!"

"Shut up," Rose hissed.

10 heard footsteps and he looked up as Amy entered in a bath robe.

"You should be resting," she scolded.

"I - I have to d-do this," 10 stuttered.

Amy crossed her arms. "I'm going to get the Doctor."

"I am the - the D-Doctor." 10 huffed.

Amy scowled, then stormed off. "DOCTOR!"

10 turned back to the screen. "She's quite a prize,"

11 rolled his eyes and 9 chuckled. Clara laughed and Rose just seemed confused.

"Connecting," came a voice that 10 assumed was Mr. Smith.

"River?" 11 grinned.

Jack's face appeared on the screen. "Hello? Hey it's the Doctor! And the Doctor? And who are you? And Rose! Okay, what the hell is going in?!"

"Who is this strange man and why does he know who we are?" 9 frowned.

"Yes, why?" 7 nodded in agreement.

"SHUT UP!" 9 huffed angrily.

"Jack?" 11 furrowed his brows.

"Wh-why are you - how did y-you gr-gras-grasp the signal?" 10 spoke, still with great difficulty.

Jack sighed. "Is someone going to explain to me what the hell is going on and how the hell Rose got out of the other dimension and why the hell is there some woman called River who claims to know you, Doctor, here and when the hell I can be rid of her?"

"River is there?!" 11 grinned.

"Um, just a second," Rose frowned deeply. "Jack, is it? A few questions. Who are you? How do you know my name? And what do you mean other dimension?"

"Uh, never mind." Jack shook his head. "Um, who are you?" He asked 11.

"I'm the Doctor," said 11.

"The one wh-who comes - comes after me," 10 stammered. "Now, we - we early m-must hurry. Amy w-will be back a-any m-m-moment."

"Let me see River," 11 demanded. "Please, Jack."

He nodded and turned around, waving someone over. Jack stood up and walked off screen. He was almost immediately replaced by River Song.

"H-hi," she smiled weakly.

11 frowned and shook his head. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Tell me you didn't get infected by the Vortex, River, please!"

She frowned. "Then I - I just won't s-say any-anything."

"We really need to get back together, Doc." Clara frowned.

5 nodded behind her. "Yes, you really do. Crossing timelines at this level could rip a hole in the consistency of the time and space alone the size of Belgium."

"And, anyway, I don't think I can take much longer with flute boy, kilt man, and - well - Victoria is fine, actually." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"OI!" Jamie protested.

Victoria smiled with a small chuckle.

"It is a RECORDER!" 2 exclaimed. "Not a FLUTE!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't care!"

9 laughed.

11 turned to Sarah Jane. "Did you find the TARDIS around here by any chance, Sarah?"

"I'm afraid not," Sarah Jane shook her head. "Rani? Clyde? Have you found anything?"

"No," Clyde frowned.

"Nothing," said Rani.

"Mum," Luke said. "What about K9? We could see if he could find anything, couldn't we?"

"Yes!" 11 grinned. "Brilliant!"

River sat there and watched through a computer screen as K9 searched for and found the TARDIS with his computer brain. She felt so detached from the world. Like she was fading. She couldn't imagine why as the room spun around her at a thousand miles per second. She had a sudden thought that she was feeling a but dizzy as she felt herself hit the floor. She wondered why people were yelling when everything suddenly went black.

"Are you okay?"

Why was everything black? River noticed her eyes had closed. So she opened them. The room had stopped spinning. Then again, the room had stopped altogether. She was somewhere completely different. She felt one hundred percent better, but something felt off. Not with her health, but with her surrounding. She was in the TARDIS - she could feel it - but it didn't look like the TARDIS. Not one bit.

"Are you okay?"

Unlike before, the voice no longer sounded distant and the words didn't echo, reverberating off of the walls inside River's head. No, this time, the voice sounded loud and clear in River's ears. But it was soft and comforting at the same time.

"Are you okay?" The voice repeated for a third time, making River notice that though she had never heard the voice in her life, it sounded strangely familiar. As if it had always been there, following her, from the beginning of her life.

River opened her eyes very slowly to see a man with shoulder length hair. He wore a velvet vest with a golden fob watch and a gorgeous green coat. His shoes stood out nicely, but were still simple. His eyes were a piercing blue. River was sure no human could have eyes so blue. And no human could have eyes so much older than their face.

She smiled. "Hello, Doctor."

8 furrowed his brows. "How do you know who I am? Who are you, anyway? How did you get inside my TARDIS? And for God's sake, will you please tell me if you're alright already?"

River sat up and sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. Well, I am now anyway. Sort of. Or, at least, I will be. Soon. Very soon. But I need your help. I need to use the TARDIS console to make a call to someone."

"Well," 8 frowned slightly. "I suppose that would be alright but I will need a lot of information on who you need to contact and where and when they are and I still need to know who you are and how you got into my TARDIS because if there's a breach in the - erm - security, I suppose, then I really need ti fix it because I was planning on going and paying a visit to Viking times and I really don't need Ghengis Khan bursting through my doors so if you could just - "

"Doctor," River cut in, standing up. "Listen to me. I am River Song. I am a - uh - friend of yours in your future. But, look, I can handle the TARDIS console on my own. Just trust me, I can, okay? So let me do what I need to do and just trust me to do it and then - soon - I'll be in my way. Got it?"

"Um, I think so." 8 sighed. "But - er - I'm kind of - uh - very much a lot confused, you know?"

River smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah, I know. Just . . . Let me do my work and you won't have to worry about it for a very, very long time."

8 sighed again and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, if you say so. But if you break my TARDIS, I swear to you, I will - um - well, I don't know. I'm not very good with threats and - erm - violence - " River rolled her eyes. " - so . . . Just be careful with my TARDIS, won't you?!"

River smirked. "Of course,"


	16. Chapter 16

10 looked up as Amy and 11 hurried into the console room.

"Stay back!" He snapped. "I - I'm trying to get out if here! I'll be out of your hands! So just - just s-stay back!"

"Listen to me," said 11 firmly. "If you exert yourself, you will die."

"Listen to me," said 10, just as firmly as 11. "I need to get back. That is my number one priority right now. You have no idea what's coming for you. You're going to see me and 9 and Sarah Jane and who knows who else - well, I know some of them, but who knows who else is going to end up - oh, just forget it. Now just let me do what I need to do. Let me get out of here!"

Amy blinked. "But - but you have to get better. You have to. You can't just - "

"Amy, go back to bed." 11 demanded.

"What?" Amy furrowed her brows. "But you any just let him die! If you let him die then you'll - "

"I'm aware of that, Amy!" 11 snapped. "Go back to bed! I can handle this myself!"

Amy crossed her arms, huffed, and stormed off to her room. 11 turned back to 10. "What do you need? I can help. What do you need? Where do you need to get back to?"

10 gave half of a smile. "It's . . . Complicated." He turned back to the screen. "Where should we meet up?"

"How about London?" 9 suggested. "2005 - "

"No," 11 on screen said. "Bad idea. How about 2013?"

"Okay," 9 said suspiciously. "Well, someone simple. January 1st."

"Sounds good," Clara said. "Did you catch that 5?"

"Yep," 5 have a nod.

"Sounds good," 7 agreed. "I'll drop me off."

"STOP TRYING TO BE FUNNY!" 9 yelped.

2 smiled. "Brilliant idea. I shall see you all there."

"Okay, but - um - how do we find River again?" Jack questioned.

11 on screen frowned. "I don't know. But you should be off Jack. You have things to do and you don't really need to be concerned about us, do you?"

"No, I suppose not." Jack admitted.

And so, without another word, he shut down the computer and disappeared from the screen. Meanwhile, 11 in the TARDIS approached the screen.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelped.

River was typing away on the console while 8 stood off to the side, watching her. Who was she? How was she doing this? How could she possibly know about the TARDIS? It was all so strange and new to him . . . And he kind of liked it.

River noticed the glint in his eyes and sighed as she continued working with the console, trying to send out a connection signal. Out of the eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth Doctor, 9 was the only one who had not yet been at all attracted to her. Perhaps he wasn't so annoying.

"Done!" She exclaimed at long last and 8 hurried over. "I couldn't manage to send a video call signal, but I can find them now and cling on. I can find them! I can find them . . ."

"You don't have to," came a familiar, malicious voice. "I shall take you to a place where you can reunite with ease."

River turned slowly, pulling out her gun and aiming it at the man with bleach blonde hair and a black hoodie. "You. How did you get in here? Why are you here? You know what? Don't even answer that. Just get the hell out of here. Now. Get out."

"Who is he?" 8 whispered. "And how did he get in here? What's wrong with my TARDIS? Why can people get inside all of a sudden?"

"I. Am. The Master." The man smirked.

8 gulped. "N-no. Impossible. That's impossible! The Master is dead!"

The Master approached 8. "Just shut up and you'll see in a hundred years or so. Okay? Okay. River Song, let's make this simple, come with me if you want your friends to live. I already have two of them locked up."

River frowned and gave a nod. "Thank you, Doctor. But I have to go now. Don't come after me. You'll see me again in a couple hundred years, alright?"

8 just watched River scowl at the Master and leave the TARDIS. All in all, it had been a very confusing day for him. He didn't really understand anything that had gone in in the past hour.

The Master's guards shoved River into a large, dank cell. "River!" Clara exclaimed.

She whipped around. "Clara! Where's the Doctor?"

"Not here," Rose emerged from the shadows. "Or - at least - not to our knowledge."

River nodded. "Right, well, does anyone know where we are?"

Clara shook her head.

"No," Rose sighed.

River huffed and crossed her arms. "Fantastic," she said sarcastically.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's not our fault we don't know where we are!"

"I didn't say it was," River said calmly, turning to Clara. "So, where did you end up when the TARDIS chucked as out?"

"With the fifth Doctor," Clara sighed. "Blonde. Never pictured the Doctor as a blonde, before. Anyway, he was weird - I mean, obviously, and not as weird as 11. But, still, really weird. He had a cricket uniform and a piece of celery taped to his jacket."

River laughed. "Yeah, I'm familiar with him. Sort of."

Clara nodded. "Who'd you end up with after Jack?"

"The eighth Doctor," River rolled her eyes. "He's a character."

"Rose, you ended up with the second Doctor, right?" Clara questioned.

Rose nodded. "Yep," she said. "He's - um, well - let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

Just then, the door swung open and two figured were shoved inside the cell. One of them looked at River and gave a small smile. "Hello, River." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, 10." River crossed her arms again. "What about you?"

"I've been better," 10 stated. "I've been worse."

At 10's right stood 9. He was asking Rose if she was okay, and she was insisting that she was, but he just kept on asking. River smiled at him. 11 was rather like him, in some ways. All the Doctors were, of course. They were the same person, after all. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Why are we all together?" River questioned after several hours of dead silence. "Why are we all together? Herded like animals? It can't be a coincidence, so what the hell is going on?"

"I remember," 10 said. "I can almost remember everything that happened . . . The first time I crossed my own timeline with 11. I got an invitation to the year 2011 in Utah, a place called Lake Silencio. It was my own funeral. That was the second time I met you River, and the first time I met Amy and Rory. But then I just kept on meeting the four of you. And - and the note ended. All of a sudden, it just ended. And then 9 and Rose showed up and there was a Time Crash and you showed up and - okay, what's going on? Bloody hell, what is happening?"

Clara crossed her arms and sat down in the corner of the room. She'd been pacing back and forth for ages. She hugged her knees to her chest and shook her head. "Does it matter? We could all die here and you lot care why we're together? Shouldn't you be conjuring up some sort of escape plan?"

"I'm with Clara," Rose stated. "It doesn't matter. We just need to get out of here before we all get ourselves killed."

"It does matter," 9 said. "If we know why we're all together, maybe we can break apart without being sucked in again, back together again. Or without creating a major paradox. Or, perhaps, both."

10 nodded. "We need to find out why we're all here, as a group."

"No, we don't." Clara shook her head.

"Yes, we do!" River exclaimed. She put her back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, crossing her arms with a deep sigh. "We have to know." She closed her eyes. "Who are we missing? Just 11?"

"Yeah, just 11." Clara confirmed.

"Right," River gave a nod, but did not open her eyes.

It was as if time was frozen. No one moved for a very long while. Hours. River didn't open her eyes and 10 stood there in the middle of the room, staring into space. 9 was looking at Rose, deeply concerned about her. She had never experienced anything like this. Rose leaned against the wall, lost in her thoughts. Clara stayed curled up in a ball in the corner of the cell, looking at River.

'Why does it matter why we're all here?' Clara wondered. 'We're all here. We're all together, and that's that. Why don't we just focus on getting out of here? For once - just once! - why can't we focus on staying alive?'

The door opened and in came 11. Rose, Clara, and 9 looked up at him but 10 didn't even flinch and he didn't say anything and River didn't open her eyes, having fallen asleep. 11 strode across the room and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth. Rose tilted her head and Clara looked away. 9 returned to his thoughts while 10 had never left his. River's eyes fluttered open as she awoke and she frowned in confusion at the arms which were wrapped around her body. She looked up and her eyes met 11's.

"Hello, Sweetie." She whispered with a ghost of a smile.

"I missed you, love." 11 pressed his forehead to hers. "I was worried about you. So worried. Very worried."

River slipped her arms around his neck. "You don't need to worry,"

11 held her close to him for a long time. 10, eventually, noticed that 11 had arrived and looked at him and and River. Then, he looked at Rose. He never did get over loving her. He supposed he never would. Or, at least, he had thought so before meeting his eleventh self. But seeing the way his future incarnation looked at River Song, with that gleam in his eyes. It made 10 think that perhaps he would get over Rose, eventually, no matter how preposterous and impossible the idea seemed to him.

The door opened, and in came the Master, two guards at his side and more clearly visible in the hallway behind him. "Ready?" He grinned maliciously.

"Ready for what?" 9 questioned.

10 glared at him. "Shut up," he hissed.

"No!" 9 snapped at 10, then turned back to the Master. "Who are you anyway?!"

"9, just shut up!" 11 growled. He and River stood up.

The Master smirked and stepped into the hallway, gesturing for the prisoners to follow. They did and the guards, clearly flashing their large guns, surrounded them, herding them along wherever the Master went. They wound through sterile white hallways, turning every so often into a new corridor almost identical to the previous one. The hallways were lit by light bulbs which were placed every two feet on the ceiling. 11 intertwined his fingers with River's and grasped Clara's wrist tightly, ready to run and pull them along at any moment. Rose stood between 9 and 10, 9 grasped her arms and 10 held her hand. In normal circumstances she would have questioned this and given 10 an odd, disgusted look as she didn't know him (not really, he wasn't HER Doctor), but these were not Norma circumstances. These were life or death circumstances and Rose was tired. She hadn't slept in almost two days and she was running on pure adrenaline and fear. River eyed 11.

"What?" He mouthed.

She shook her head and faced front, staring at the back of the Master's head with a scowl plastered on her face.

But all of them were suspicious and frightened and - in an absolutely terrified way - curious about where they were going and what the Master had planned for them. How was he going to torture them? What did he want with them?

At long last, they came to a large, white room. Off of the room was a small white room with a large glass window so that it's occupants could the bigger room. The prisoners were herded into the smaller room the door clicked behind them. The guards had locked it and they went and stood at the door which led to the big room. The Doctors had had their sonic screwdrivers taken from them upon arriving, before being shoved into the cell.

11 squeezed River's hand, and she squeezed his. She eyed him again.

"What?" He asked.

She blinked. "Don't let go," she shook her head.

"I won't," he whispered.

"Ever," she breathed in reply. "Don't you ever let go."

He shook his head and tightened his grip on her hand. "Never ever,"

"So!" The Master grinned evilly, standing in the center of the bigger room. "I can't hear a word you're saying, but you can hear everything I'm saying! Now, this may mean that I can't hear you at all, but it also means that whoever in your group is out here won't be able to hear you either!"

11 looked at River, then at Clara whom he still had a tight grip on. 9 was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, scowling at the Master while Rose and 19 stood near the back of the room, hands clenched together.

"So . . ." the Master chuckled viciously. "Who wants to go first?"

No one stepped forward. Who wanted to go first for what, exactly?

"I'll ask again," the Master growled. "Who wants to go first?!"

9 strode toward the window and put an arm in the air. "I will," he said, even though he knew perfectly well that the Master couldn't hear him.

The Master nodded to his guards and one of them unlocked the door and hurried in. Several others surrounded the doorway so that the prisoners could not escape. The guard who had entered the room grabbed 9 by the arm and tugged him away from the others, out of the room. He locked the door behind himself and threw 9 into the center of the room.

Rose let go of 10's hand and ran to the window, pounding in it. "No!" She screamed. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Clara let go of 11's hand and went to sit in the corner of the room. The window was big enough so that she could still see through it. She squeezed her eyes shut so that she couldn't see anything that they did to 9.

11 frowned and wrapped his arms around River, stroking her curly hair gently.

River laid her head sideways on 11's chest so that she could still see 9 and sniffed. Perhaps if they watched, the Master wouldn't hurt 9 as badly. Because that's what he really wanted. For them to watch.

10 walked over to Rose as she gave up on pounding her fists and screaming and just pressed her hands and her forehead against the window and sobbed. He reached for her and pulled her into him. He positioned his hand behind her head and she buried his face in his shirt and cried silently. "It's okay," 10 whispered. "Just don't watch."

"You do know what that room is, don't you, 10?" 11 sighed.

River pulled away from him and leaned against the wall.

10 nodded. "Yeah," he said. "It's a Fear Floor."

"Yep," 11 huffed, crossing his arms.

9 stood alone, now, in the center of the room. Then the floor and walls and ceiling turned pitch black, and 9's deepest, darkest fears began to appear before him.

First, there were several men, women, and children surrounding him. The stood in long robes of red and golden. They just stood there. Then, they dropped to the ground. Dead. Stone dead.

9 clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. He was afraid of reliving the death of Gallifrey which he made happen. He let outa. Slow breath and need a eyes, watching them disappear.

Then, the walls and floor and ceiling turned white again. That was it. That's as all the Fear Floor could pull from 9. Because he really didn't have anything to lose. Only Rose. But he kept that hidden behind locked doors in s mind so that no one could find that, even Rose herself.

The Master walked slowly two and the center of the room and looked 9 up and down. Then he snapped a fingers and the same guard who had lulled him from the tiny, white room grabbed him and shoved him back in.

"Bring someone else out!" The Master shouted.

The guard grabbed Clara by the arm and pulled her from the room. 11's eyes widened. "No," he breathed. River looked at him. This wasn't going to be good.

Clara balled her hands into fists at her side as the room turned black. Before her, her mother appeared. Her mother, though, was dressed in all black and laying in an open coffin. Clara through herself onto her knees, kneeling beside the coffin, sobbing. "NO!" She cried.

11 frowned deeply. River walked forward and squeezed his hand tightly. "It's only a simulation," she reminded him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. But . . . Never mind."

Clara screamed and buried her face in her hands. She didn't see her mother and the coffin disappear. She didn't see the three Cyber Men appear behind her. She didn't even know they were there until the middle one spoke and she stopped crying abruptly, whipping around to look at it.

"You will be upgraded,"

Clara stood and backed away, further and further until she was pressed against the outside of the window. The Cyber Men marched toward her, more appearing on all sides. She had no way out. After what felt likes years - yet at the same time, seconds - the Cyber Men were upon her. The one who had spoken, spoken again;

"You are not compatible. You will be deleted."

Clara whipped around, pressing her hands against the window. "Help me!" She screamed. "DOCTOR! HELP ME!"

The Doctor pressed his hands against the now, opposite where Clara's were. "Clara!" He shouted, trying to get his voice loud enough so that Clara could hear him. "CLARA! IT'S A SIMULATION, CLARA! THAT'S ALL IT IS!"

But she couldn't hear him. She saw his lips move but she couldn't hear. What was he saying? "River?" She whimpered.

"It's not real," River shook her head.

The Cyber Man clutched her shoulder tightly, mechanically.

"HELP!" Clara sobbed.

10 frowned. Rose was holding 9's hands, looking rather helpless. She knew that she couldn't do anything to help Clara. She knew that everyone in this room was going to go through that. Including her. And she couldn't help herself. She couldn't help anyone.

And then, the Cyber Men melted away. Clara was whimpering against the window. Crying. And the room turned white.

The Master's guards brought Clara back into the room. 11 reached forward and pulled her further away from them as one guard grabbed 10 and dragged him from the room. As 10 was throwing into the center if the room, the white changed immediately, unlike with Clara and 9. Not only that, but the walls did not become black. They changed to a mix of purples and blues and blacks and specks of white. It gave off the look of the Universe. 10's fear simulation continued to differ from 9 and Clara as it began. Instead of one thing at a time, everything happened at once.

Daleks, Cyber Men, Judoon, Sontarans, Omega, Rassilon, the rest of the High Council of Gallifrey, random Time Lords of all different ages, Zygons, every incarnation of the Master, and fifty other things zoomed by in 10's peripheral vision. He whipped around, trying to catch them, get a better look at them. There was a scream and 10 turned to see a familiar face; Susan. And then another; Jamie. And Victoria, and Liz, and Sarah Jane, and Jo, and Romana, and Tegan. And Nyssa, and Adric, and Peri, and Mel, and Ace, and Martha, and Donna, and Mickey, and Jack and . . . Rose. She just stood there while everyone was running around.

In the little room, Rose furrowed her brows.

"Rose," 10 breathed and made to run to her, but his feet were struck to the ground. "Rose!" He yelped. "ROSE! ROOOOOSE!"

And then, everything melted away and the room turned white again and 10 was led back to the small room, tears threatening to spill over. He blinked back the tears, desperate to hide them even though everyone in the room had seen them, though no one mentioned it. It wasn't necessary.

Rose looked at him oddly. She furrowed her brows even further than she already had and pursed her lips. She opened her mouth to say something, but one of guards grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out to the center of the room.

"No," 10 muttered, shaking his head.

9 and 11 froze. River held her breath. Clara waited anxiously,

Rose stood in the center of the room as it turned black and Mickey and Jackie appeared before her. She froze.

"You left," they said in unison. "Why? Why did you leave us?"

Rose backed away slowly as they melted. She walked into a man whom she hadn't seen appear; Pete Tyler. She whipped around and saw him. His face was expressionless, emotionless. She backed away from him slowly as he melted, as well.

She whipped around. The ninth Doctor. She gulped and he melted away, too. She blinks and the room turned white.

Now the Master was becoming agitated. The Doctors and his companions were stronger than he had ever imagined.

The guard brought Rose back into the little room and 9 held her hand. She wasn't crying, or whimpering, she was just in shock. She was shaking. 10 put a hand in her shoulder with sad eyes. He missed her so much.

9 gave him a weird look, then shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Rose.

Meanwhile, 11 was watching River walk out into the middle of the room. Soon, everyone in the room turned their attention to River. They waited.

The room turned to the sort of galaxy setting that it had given 10. River waited. And then things were rushing around her. But not all at once, like 10. First her parents. Amy and Rory were running circles around her and running past her and side to side and she tried to grab one of them by the hand but she couldn't.

Then Daleks and Cyber Men and Sontarans were running and flashing and zooming by her and she just froze.

And then, all of the Doctors. All thirteen. The first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, the War Doctor, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth.

Next, there was no running. Just River and the woman standing before her staring at each other. River shivered.

"Who is that?" 10 whispered, looking at 11 with expectant eyes.

9, Rose, and Clara all turned to look at 11, as well. They waited for an answer.

"Madam Kovarian," 11 breathed, not taking his eyes off of River and Kovarian. And then, she melted and the room turned white.

The guard returned River to the tiny room and waited by the door as the Master strode to the center of the room.

"And now," said the Master. "Let's see what simulation the Fear Floor comes up with for the eleventh Doctor. The one with the most to lose."

11 clenched his jaw and was about to go with the guard to the Fear Floor obediently, but there was a bang. And another, and another, until every guard in the room except for the one in the small room with the prisoners lay on the floor. A woman came over to the room with a gun and smiled to the guard who reached for his gun, but - too late - he was on the floor.

"Rose?" 10 and 11 furrowed their brows and spoke in unison.

"Well, this isn't just the weirdest thing ever." Said the younger version of Rose.

"Really?" 9 questioned. "What has happened to you that is so weird that I don't know about?"

"Yeah, Doctor, it's called sarcasm." Rose 1 said to him. "Look it up."

Rose 2 laughed by the doorway. "Right, well, we should run."

The Master stood frozen in the middle of the room. The walls and floor and ceiling turned black.

"Come on," Rose 2 insisted. "We don't have long. Run!"

And so, they ran.

The Master was the one who had the TARDIS. The TARDIS which was a combination of 10's and 11's TARDIS as a result of the Time Crash. 9, Rose 1, 10, 11, River, Clara, and Rose 2 raced into the TARDIS. The three Doctors and River piloted the TARDIS and sent her flying through the Time Vortex. Once they had landed the TARDIS, they turned to the - erm - interesting situation at hand.

*this chapter took freaking FOREVER and I don't even know how many pages it is because I'm toying it in Notes right now I'll find out in a minute though but literally I worked on it for HOURS yesterday and I've been working in it for about two hours today so it better turn out to be like ten thousand pages :3 ok not ten thousand but at least seven ;) ok byee love you my Slitheenies thanks for reading*


	18. Chapter 18

All three Doctors, both Roses, Clara, and River sat around the console room. It was quiet. 9 and Rose 1 sat huddled together by the railing. 10 sat in a chair, staring across the room longingly at Rose 2 who sat in a chair in the opposite side of the console. We was staring back at him. Clara was seated on the opposite side of 9 and Rose 1, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. River and 11 sat side by side, legs dangling over the side of the raised part of the floor.

"River," 11 whispered in her ear, so quiet that only she could hear him.

"Hm?" She looked at him.m

"Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly.

11 frowned. "No you're not,"

River also frowned, and look down at her feet. "Don't worry about me, Doctor. I've had to cope with plenty before. This is practically nothing."

"It's not nothing," 11 shook his head. "I know what the Fear Floor is like. I . . . I went through it . . . A long time ago . . . On Gallifrey. It - it sticks to you. It stays with - with you . . . Forever."

River placed her hand on 11's knee. "I'm fine, my love."

11 frowned again and stood up. 9 and Rose 1 stood as well.

"We're leaving," he said.

11 nodded and flew the TARDIS back to where they had left there's. The two of them left without a word. 11 walked over to Rose.

"How?" He questioned calmly.

"I missed you, too." Rose stood.

"I'm serious," 11 crossed his arms. "How did you cross dimensions?"

10 looked up.

Rose shook her head. "I don't know,"

"Well, I have a question." 10 stood. "You and me," he said, pointing to 11. "Maybe 9 was a coincidence, but you and me, we can't seem to break apart. Why is that? What is so important - "

"I don't know," 11 shook his head. "But I have a feeling . . . Something is coming."

Rose furrowed her brows and Clara looked up. River just stayed where she was, still as a stone. 10, 11, Rose, and Clara gathered by the door, opening it and gazing out into the stars. River joined them eventually.

"Something is coming," 11 nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"The question is," 10 sighed. "What is it?"

Rose looked at him with sad eyes and intertwined her fingers with his. 11 intertwined and fingers with River's and squeezed Clara's hand.

"Let's find out," River said almost blankly. "Right . . . Now."


End file.
